The End of Hate is the Start of Love
by pretzelboy
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Kisara are getting married and guess who's going to be the grooms man? No flames, First fic, R&R, rating for cursing but it's censored.
1. Chapter 1

The End of Hate is the Start of Love

Author's note:

Atem is somehow alive, living in Domino, for the sake of simplicity has taken the name of Atem Moto and he has all his memories.

Kisara has been reincarnated in a present day form, she has no idea of her past life and Kaiba has not told her (big surprise right?)

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh (wish I did) I do own Cassandra however.

Ch 1 Preparations

Seto Kaiba stood in his office, looking out the window at Domino City rain pattering down the window thinking about current events.

"One month… one month since he proposed to Kisara…one month since she said 'yes,' and one month since he started feeling happier then he has ever felt in his life," he thought to himself.

There was a knock at the door, "enter" said Seto. Kisara walked in and suddenly the world seemed brighter. He didn't know why but everything seemed great when Kisara was in the room. She was wearing a navy blue tee shirt, black pants and her white hair was back in a pony tail, light blue eyes alight.

"Hi, Honey," said Kisara she herself got an elated feeling every time she saw Seto.

"Hello, love," said Seto kissing her. "So what have you been doing all day?"

"Well I got the catering done, at last," said Kisara with a sigh. They had been working on the catering for almost two weeks. "You know we still haven't worked out who's going to be in the wedding."

"Okay, well I obviously want Mokuba to be my best man and I know you want your sister Cassandra to be your maid of honor, but who do you want to be your Bridesmaids?" queried Seto.

"Well I thought about it," Kisara said with a slightly nervous glance over at Seto, "but I don't know if you'll agree with my choice."

"Well, who do you want it to be?"

"I want it to be my best friend, Tea Gardner," said Kisara she had made friends with Tea at school and the two were very close.

Kaiba started to chuckle, as though he found the thought funny. It took Kisara a few seconds to realize that he wasn't laughing as if to be sarcastic.

"Am I missing something?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face, for she thought that Seto would object to having one of Yugi's friends at his wedding.

"It's just the fact that you thought it would matter to me," he said still smirking. "Look, I put my rivalry with Yugi and friends behind me."

"You did? Wow, that's big of you," said Kisara immensely shocked. It was not like Seto to put something that big behind him.

"I figured that, I can't start my new life with you if I'm still dwelling on the past" said Seto.

"My god, I love you" said Kisara in a would-be-casual-voice leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "So who do you want as your grooms men?"

Seto thought about it and then came to the realization that apart from Mokuba he didn't really have any friends. He realized that that was his own fault, due to his past habit of being an ass. Then another realization hit him, just because he didn't have any friends now, doesn't mean he couldn't start over again. Did he want to? Did he want to have friends despite the fact that he'd been telling people that "friendship is for the weak?" Yes… yes he did. He was a new man he should act like one. He knew just who he wanted to turn over a new leaf with.

"I think I need to start over new with my previous rival and his friends."

"Wait…you mean?" asked Kisara raising one eyebrow…

"Yes," said Seto picking up the phone, "Roland, get me Atem Moto."


	2. Kaiba's purposal

Disclaimer: I still don't own yugioh

Ch 2 Kiaba's proposal

"Hey, Atem," Kaiba said waving Atem over to the table. Atem was wearing a grey coat and dark blue pants. Seto was sitting in a booth in a diner one block away from his office.

"So, Kaiba what's this about?" Atem asked. He had received a phone call from Seto earlier that day and would have hung up the phone as soon as he heard Seto's voice but Seto said that it concerned him as well, so he decided to meet him at the diner.

"Well as you may or may not know, Kisara and I are getting married in two months," Kaiba said.

"Right. Well… congratulations," said Atem, "but what does this have to do with me?"

Kaiba smirked "well I was getting to that," he said.

"Mokuba is going to be the best man and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being one of my Groomsmen?"

"I'M GOING TO NEED A GLASS OF WATER HERE," shouted Atem causing several people to look over at their table.

"WHY SHOULD I BE YOUR GROOMSMEN?" shouted Atem his heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. How could Seto muster the gall to sit there and ask him to be involved in his wedding?

"Well if you don't want to, I can understand that… but I thought you would be delighted to hear that I am starting over."

"Oh yeah right, Kaiba, like you would ever put our rivalry aside," said Atem standing up to leave his head still pumping ferociously with anger.

"Well, your little friend Tea is going to be the Bridesmaid. And I thought it would be cute to see the two of you walking down the aisle together." He had done it, He had said the one thing that would get Atem to agree to his proposal.

Atem stopped dead he could not believe what he was hearing "Tea a bridesmaid and me a groomsmen! It's pretty much moving ahead two steps in the relationship and maybe Kaiba is telling the truth, maybe he can change. It's worth a try," he thought to himself.

"So, when do we get the suits?" asked Atem his heart still light at the thought of him and Tea walking down the aisle.

"I take it that means that you agree to be my groomsmen," joked Seto.

"Well no s Kaiba," said Atem.

Seto laughed as he and Atem went back to the booth.


	3. Dance lessons

Disclaimer: if I owned yugioh you would know

Ch 3 Dance Lessons

"So that's how it's going to go down," finished Seto. They had been discussing the wedding for an hour over lunch.

"So, Kaiba what's the love like?" asked Atem. He thought he was in love with Tea and wanted to test his love against Seto's.

An odd look came over Seto's face and a smile came over his lips. Not the smile Atem was used to, not the sneer that he associated with Seto Kaiba. A content smile, a happy smile.

"Oh Atem, where do I begin? It feels both wonderful and frightening at the same time. It hurts, you're in pain, but you love the pain because for some reason it feels so good…"

"Kaiba are you ok?" asked Atem. He had seen Seto's face brighten as he talked until he was almost literally glowing.

"…and you feel so happy the person who is the embodiment of that pain is with you and you want nothing more than to be with her, to hold her, to love her, to kiss her and when you do kiss her everything stops, the world, time, though it all stops and in it's place the most wonderful feeling in the world." said Seto (who clearly had not taken in a word Atem had said). "And you look in to her eyes and everything is perfect, so good. Atem, that is what love feels like."

"Wow, Kaiba, I never knew you had such a soft side," said Atem. Had Kisara changed him that much? Kaiba and Kisara had only been going out for one year before he popped the question. (Well technically they had been going out for almost 3000 years if you included their past lives.)

"Oh by the way, it is customary that all the people involved in the wedding start the dancing."

"I don't know how to dance," said Atem, in a voice so low that only he could hear it.

"What?"

"I don't know how to dance."

"Okay--drop everything," said Seto getting up and pressing the mini-cell phone in his collar. "Kisara, get Tea and meet me at the office."

"Sure, see you there, Honey," said Kisara over the phone.

Kisara had gone to talk to Tea about being a bridesmaid while Seto came here.

--later--

"Okay Atem, let's get started," Seto said. He, Atem, Kisara, and Tea were standing in a room in The Kaiba Corp HQ. He and Kisara were starting to teach Atem and Tea ballroom dancing. "Now Atem take her waist, no her waist, her waist, HER WAIST NOT HER ASS!!!" roared Seto.

--later still—

"Okay, let's try again," said Kisara.

They had been there for three hours practicing 'ya know he's a 3000 year old pharaoh and he can't even dance?' Seto thought. Atem took Tea's waist and they started. They had been at it for five minutes when Seto interrupted.

"No, no listen," he said walking over to them, "look Atem lead, lead into the position. Tea look I appreciate your enthusiasm, but this is ballroom dancing not DDR."

"Hey what do you have against DDR?" asked tea fiercely, she always got so touchy when it came to DDR.

"Nothing. DDR is awesome but this is not the appropriate setting for it," said Seto.

"Here, watch me and Kisara."

Seto walked over to Kisara took her waist in his right hand and her hand in his left. While Kisara put her left hand on Seto's shoulder and her right hand in his hand.

"Now: one, two, three. One, two, three…"

'He's moving through the dance as if he'd danced for years,' thought Atem which he reminded himself he probably had because of all the formal dances he had attended.

A very funny thought crossed Tea's mind as she saw them dancing, she took a deep breath and sang, "Tale as old as time true as it can be—"

"OH, YOU DID NOT JUST MAKE A DISNEY REFERENCE!!!" Seto shouted as Tea, Atem and Kisara burst out laughing.

**(A/N I Will update 2 chapters every week, so enjoy)**


	4. Another Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh (but you knew that)

Ch. 4 Another Pair

One month and two weeks later.

"Okay Atem see you later," said Seto. It was ten 'o' clock and he and Kisara had just dropped Atem and Tea off at Atem's house in Seto's limo. Seeing as Atem and Tea's were next door, they had made enormous progress with the ballroom dancing lessons, and Atem and Tea had more or less mastered the dance.

"Right Kaiba. See you in two weeks," said Atem.

"Bye Tea, don't forget to practice," said Kisara.

"I won't. I'm really looking forward to the wedding and meeting your family," said Tea.

"Bye," Kisara said.

"Bye," said Atem and Tea.

"Okay Roland, let's go," said Seto to the driver.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba" said Roland.

They drove off into the night.

"So Tea, I really enjoyed learning how to ballroom dance with you," said Atem.

"Me too, Atem," said Tea.

"Listen," said Atem, his heart beating rather fast as he wondered briefly how defeating Bakura and Zorc and countless other villains trying to take over the world was easy but asking one girl out was so hard. "Do you want to go get some coffee or something tomorrow?" asked Atem.

"Are you asking me out? Like you know, on a date?" asked Tea her heart going (though she had no way of knowing it) as fast as his.

"Sure, a date! It'll be a blast!" said Atem.

"I'd love to," said Tea.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," Atem said.

"Okay, bye," said Tea and she walked into the building.

Atem stood there for about two minutes then he jumped in the air and whooped. He had successfully asked out Tea Gardner and this was one of the best feelings in his life.


	5. Hatred Reborn

Ch. 5 Hatred Reborn

Disclaimer: how many times do I have to say it I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

"Hey Seto? Guess what?" asked Kisara in a playful voice.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," said Seto, pulling her into a deep kiss. "Wait, I just thought of something… do you want to write our own vows or do you want to do this the traditional way?" he said breaking the kiss.

"Oh, I don't know why don't we-"

"HEY YOU GET OFF THE ROAD," yelled Roland.

Whatever happened next happened so fast that no one could tell exactly what happened. Roland slammed down on the break and Seto clearly saw someone in the middle of the road and the car stopped right In front of him with a defining screech from the tires.

"Are you okay Kisara?" asked Seto

"Yeah, I think so," said Kisara.

"Roland, what about you?"

"All clear up here sir," said Roland.

"Good," said Seto. He and Kisara got out of the car and walked up to the man in the middle of the road. "Hey dude are you okay?" asked Seto. In the past he would not even have gotten out of the car at all but he was a new man.

The person said nothing but reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He held out the pack to the young couple.

"No thanks," said Kisara

Seto just shook his head at the pack of cigarettes

Then the man dropped the barely smoked cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot.

It seemed to be a signal, for at that moment Seto felt two strong pairs of arms grab him from behind. A scream told him that Kisara and been ceased as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Roland had been knocked out by another. A van drove up to the people, opened and several other men came out grabbed a struggling Kisara and started to drag her back to the van.

"NO, KISARA, NO!" yelled Seto before he felt a large wooden object hit him across the head and he knew no more.

When he came to he felt bad he was quite alone in the middle of the street and rain was falling all around him he looked around trying to remember what had happened.

Everything flooded back a car crash, a shout, a stranger in the middle of the road, Kisara being pulled into a van. A sadness such as he had never felt in his life came over him as he fell to his knees. He had failed. He was supposed to protect her and he had failed. Then Seto Kaiba did something he hadn't done in a while, he cried. He never found out how long he sat there crying in the rain, but all of a sudden a new emotion came over him, or rather an old emotion came over him: anger; anger and hate. He got up went over to his limo threw Roland in the back and drove toward Kaiba Corp HQ. He knew what to do, there was only one thought on his mind: revenge, but, in the back of his mind another emotion was coming into focus: hope.


	6. Night in shining Armor

Ch.6 Knight in shining armor

Disclaimer: once again, I do not own yugioh

Kisara sat shivering in a cold cage her knees up to her chin so she was in a sort of ball. The room the cage was in was dark, damp, cold and square. She couldn't see much the lights being off but she could estimate that it was a storage room, thought where that storage room might be she had no clue.

'Seto where are you?' she thought miserably. 'I need you Seto, where are you?'

She was still submerged in her thoughts when a door opened to her left, light flooded into the room and it stung Kisara's eyes. A man came in to the room from the door, he wore a long black cape, a black robe and his face was hooded and masked Kisara knew, this was who was standing in the middle of the road when they crashed. Kisara just had time to note the duel disk on his arm before he opened the door to the cage and came in.

"Who are you?" asked Kisara

"Shut up," said the man. He had a gruff British accent (guess who, fan girls?).

"Who are you? Asked Kisara again "and what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much Kisara, just your soul," said the man.

"What?"

"I want your soul Kisara I want the white dragon," said the man "and if you won't give it to me I will take it!!!" and with that he grabbed Kisara around the mouth. She let out a scream that nobody heard, after a few seconds he let go. "What's wrong? Where is your spirit?"

Kisara did not reply.

"Tell me!!" he shouted lifting her taking her out of the cage and threw her up against the cage wall, "TELL ME!" he shouted.

At that moment the door at the front of the room banged open and in walked Kisara's knight in shining armor, Seto Kaiba.

"Get your hands off my girl!!!" shouted Seto (A/N: cliché I know, but awesome none the less)

"Ah, Seto Kaiba so good of you to join us," said the man

"SETO!" shouted Kisara

"WHAT THE F ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Seto shouted he knew that voice but how could it be.

He lowered his hood. Looking back at Seto was a man with tanned skin, white hair, a scar across his cheek and grey eyes: Bakura.

**A/n: please note that the next few chapters will involve the actual Yu-gi-oh card game, so if you don't like the card game just skip the parts with cards. Also I updated this early for my 1# fan, Autumn-Angel-31.**


	7. One more duel

Ch. 7 One more Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, duh.

Seto stood there in the storage room of Domino museum looking at Bakura.

"Well Bakura, long time no see, how's it going? Did you finally get a girlfriend? Oh and I hate to sound like a broken record but get your hands off my girl," said Seto "what do you want with her?"

"Her power, the power of the white dragon!" said Bakura

"Well it looks like your Shit out of luck because she doesn't have it, not in this life time anyway."

"WHAT?" shouted Bakura.

"When Kisara came into this lifetime she had to give up her Ka."

Bakura just stood there shocked that his plan had failed. He had been planning to use the power of the blue-eyes white dragon to restore his body. At the moment he had a body, but the spell he used could not last. He had two options: One: get a large enough power source and make a new body or Two: inhabit a body that is currently in use by beating them in a duel (of coerce) and at the moment it looked like he was looking at option 2.

"Kisara, let's go home," said Seto

At that moment Bakura grabbed Kisara by the arm and threw her into the cage locking the door.

"Kaiba, we both want something: you want Kisara and I want a body there is only way we can settle this... activate your duel disk and LET'S DUEL!"

"You want a duel? You got it Limy," said Seto activating his duel disk. He hoped never to duel again, he still loved his cards but he didn't ant to duel. His policy was 'in order to look to the future you must burry the past' and dueling had been his past so after the KC Grand Championship he made a vow never to duel again. But he had to break that vow in order to save the love of his life.

Kaiba LP: 4000

Bakura LP: 4000

They drew there hands and started, the final duel.

**I know this chapter is short so I will update the next chapter right after I post this one.**


	8. Darkness returns

Ch. 8 Darkness Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh but I do own the card ideas

(note: when you see at the end of a card name the card does not exist)

"I go first" said Bakura "I summon Fiend boss in attack mode (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200).Then I set two cards face-down and end my turn.

"My move, and I activate my spell double summon this card allows me to normal summon twice this turn. So I summon X-head cannon(ATK 1800 DEF1500) and Vorce Rader (ATK 1900 DEF 1200.) X-head cannon attack Fiend boss." "Not so fast Kaiba I activate yin yang defense this card can only be activated when you have one light and one dark monster on the field, it stops your attack and lets me draw one card." "I set one card face down and end my turn," said Seto.

"My move I activate dark hole so all monsters on the field are destroyed. Now I summon Headless Knight in attack mode (ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700) attack Kaiba directly."

Kaiba LP: 2550

Bakura LP: 4000

--a few turns later—

Kaiba LP: 500

Bakura LP; 1200

(Kaiba has blue-eyes Shinning Dragon in attack mode (ATK: 6000 DEF: 5500) and two face down cards. Bakura has one card face down and it's his turn. Kisara is watching the duel praying that Seto will win.)

"You may have your blue-eyes shining dragon on the field but you will lose, not only this duel but everything you hold dear. I draw," as he looked at the card; his eyes widened and he started laughing insanely. "What's so funny?" asked Seto. "This, I activate my spell the dark one cometh, this card costs me half my life points but in exchange I get to summon the creature that will plunge the world into darkness," said Bakura darkness surrounded the field and an jet of red light shot up behind Bakura "Say hello to Zorc." The monster that Seto helped defeat in the Pharaohs memories emerged from the red light. (ATK: 5000 DEF: 2500) "My dragon has more attack points," Seto observed. "For the moment you are correct but I activate my face down card dark spawn this gives Zorc an extra 200 attack points for every dark monster in my graveyard, and I count 15 beings of darkness in the grave. (Zorc ATK: 8000) "What 8000 attack points?" exclaimed Seto if it attacked he would lose. "good-bye my dear Kaiba, Zorc attack Blue-eyes shining dragon." "Seto!" shouted Kisara in horror. "I activate negate attack so I'm safe" said Seto. "You may have escaped Zorc now but soon you will fall into darkness it's hopeless." Seto made to draw when he thought "what if he's right? What if I fail? What if I can't save her? Maybe it is hopeless. I'm sorry Kisara, I'm sorry I could not save you," and as he thought about her, her face burst in his mind's eye, her long white hair her wonderful blue eyes and the taste of her lips on his. "NO, NO, I shall not fail, please Hart of the cards if you really, truly exist please guide me," and he drew.


	9. The ultimate being of light

Ch.9 The Ultimate Being Of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh I am however a Romantic. that helped me with this chapter and a lot of other chapters.

Seto looked at the card he just drew "maybe there is a heart of the cards after all," he thought. "Bakura, you may have been able to beat me, Had I not met Kisara. Ever since I met her I felt reborn. I am complete when I'm with her and I love her more than I could ever say but maybe I can show, I activate White dragon unleashed now I pay half my life points so my dragon can be released from it's armor." The Blue-eyes shining dragon's metal body started to crack and shatter "so now I summon the most powerful form of the blue-eyes, the Blue-Eyes Supreme Dragon." A massive dragon appeared behind Seto it looked like the normal blue-eyes except it's head was more pointed and it's wigs where shining. (ATK??? DEF: 0)

"Ha-ha-ha-ha it doesn't have any attack points Kaiba," said Bakura. "Not at the moment but that will change, my dragon has a special ability: he gets the combined attack point of every dragon removed from the field." "Big deal Kaiba, you don't have any dragons removed from play," said Bakura. "Your forgetting I have a face down card," said Seto. "NO IT CAN'T BE" shouted Bakura. "Yes it can I activate Dragon's retreat to heaven. Here's how it works: I remove every dragon in the graveyard from play and gain 200 life points for each. So I have 11 dragons in my grave so I gain 2200 life points, and thanks to my dragon's special ability he gains their combined attack points. So back to business I remove every dragon from play." Seto, Bakura and Kisara watched as the blue-eyes white dragons, blue-eyes ultimate dragon, blue-eyes shining dragon, chaos emperor dragon and many others came out of Seto's duel disk and dissolved in to a bright mist that went into the Blue-eyes supreme dragon. "Now witness my ultimate beast!!" said Seto his eyes shinning at the magnificent dragon standing before him. (Blue-eyes supreme dragon ATK: 25000) "NNNNNNOOOOOO!!" shouted Bakura "now blue-eyes destroy Zorc, Burst stream of white lightning!!!" A light blue light shown in the dragon's mouth as it opened it's mouth and shot a blinding blast at Zorc. A blinding light was fuddling the room and Seto had to close his eyes from the light.

Kaiba LP: 250

Bakura LP: 0

When Seto opened his eyes Bakura was gone and Kisara was climbing out of the cage. "Kisara," said Seto he ran to her and she was running to him she threw her self on him and held him tight sobbing into his chest. "Seto… I was so scared… I thought you would never find me," she said in between sobs. "I'm sorry Kisara I should have stopped them taking you," Seto said as he rapped his arms around her. "How did you find me?" asked Kisara. "Well you know how Mokuba used to get kidnapped a lot?" asked Seto. Kisara nodded, "I thought the same might happen to anyone close to me so… I… well." "What did you do?" asked Kisara a smile on her face. "Your engagement rings got a tracker in it," Seto said nervously. Kisara laughed Seto loved it when she laughed it sounded like the most beautiful of all music to him. She looked up in to his eyes, blue eyes looking into blue eyes she leaned up and kissed him. "I love you," she said. "I love you too Kisara, I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he said. A dreamy look came over Kisara and she started muttering under her breath. "What's that?" asked Seto. She looked up at him and said "I was just thinking about my new title Mrs. Kisara Kaiba," Seto laughed and they left the storage room.


	10. Vows

Ch. 10 Vows

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

(Two weeks latter)

In the bride's room before the wedding

"_oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I'm getting married," _The thought kept running through Kisara's mind. She was nervous as all hell she was pacing around the room in her wedding dress Tea and Kisara's sister Cassandra where sitting in chars they where also in their wedding dresses. Cassandra had Green eyes, brown hair and her figure was slightly larger than Kisara's you'd never have guessed that she and Kisara where sisters. "HOW CAN I DO THIS I'M SO NERVIOUS, OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT? I CAN'T DO THIS THE WEDDING'S OFF!" Kisara shouted, Cassandra stood up walked over to Kisara sat her down in a chair. Cassandra had always been a motivational speaker ever sense Her and Kisara's parents had died. "Now you listen to me, listen to me good and proper, This is the biggest day of your life and I can't let you ruin it, now you are going to go out there walk down the isle look that man in the eye recite your vows and from that moment on address yourself as Kisara Kaiba," said Cassandra. "Okay, okay, thanks Cassandra I needed that," said Kisara.

In the groom's room

"Okay, Joey, Tristan pay up," said Atem

"Hey, we don't pay until dare officially married. The moment they say I do," said Joey

"What's going on here?" asked Seto he was wearing a tux (imagine that fan girls)

"No- nothing," said Tristan. Atem, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were sitting around a table. They had come in to wish Seto luck and he was flattered.

"Come on I can tell when People are bluffing, what's up?" asked Seto

"well," said Atem

"Don't you tell him," said Tristan

"the boys and I."

"Atem I'm begging you!" said Yugi

"Have had a bet going on," said Atem with a smirk on his face

"Please my pharaoh don't tell him!" said Joey out of desperation

"Wait you were betting on if I got married?" asked Seto

"well… yes and no, I bet you'd get married between the ages of 18 and 23, Yugi bet you'd get married between 24 and 35, Tristan bet you'd get married between 36 and 60, and Joey bet you'd never get married." Said Atem

"How much?" asked Seto a small smile was on his face he found it more amusing than infuriating.

"$200 each" said Atem "how old are you?"

"22" said Seto "and for the record Kisara and I will not be saying I do."

"ha, ha," said Tristan

"We will be reciting our Vows."

"HA Kaiba saying something romantic, she'll probably divorce him before they even get married," joked Joey

"We shall see Wheeler, we shall see," was Seto's only response.

Seto watched as the Flower Girl and Ring Barer walk down the Isle and everything else went by in a flash Mokuba and Cassandra coming down the isle. Atem and Tea walking down the isle and then… the most beautiful sight in the world Kisara walking down the isle in the most beautiful dress money could buy she walked up and stood beside him as the priest talked. Seto could barley hear the Priest all there was, was Kisara, the love of his life, the one person who made him complete the words he heard next where the only ones that he hared from the priest. "Will the groom please recite his Vow?" said the priest. Seto had no trouble reciting his vow because he was feeling this at the moment and he had no trouble putting it into words and he had no stage fright because of all the public speeches he had over the years. "Kisara," he stopped for a second because he just loved saying her name. "I love you more then I can ever say, you're wonderful, smart, funny but most of all beautiful. I feel honored to be with you, I keep thinking how could someone so perfect could love me. How could an angel such as you have feelings fore me but then I see your face and I realize that with love anything is possible. However I am not yet complete but I will be just as soon as you marry me, I love you so much and I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with". By the time he was finished Kisara had tears in her eyes, she wasn't the only one however, about half the audience had tears in their eyes even Atem's looked a little puffy. Seto however didn't pay much attention to this because it was time for Kisara's vow, she looked into his eyes took a deep breath and said "Seto, I love you too, I love how you are like three people: you're this amazingly brilliant C.E.O child billionaire, You're also this amazing duelist who can be quite ruthless in battle. But you're also this amazing romantic who can be as gentle as the sea, as handsome as a mountain, and as breathtaking as the sunrise over the ocean. And so I give myself to you and I will also enjoy spending my life with you as Mrs. Kisara Kaiba." The last minute after this passed in about one second for both Seto and Kisara because the next thing they knew they where kissing in front of everyone and applause and cheers where all around them. Neither Seto nor Kisara stopped kissing until Atem tapped Seto on the shoulder and said "That's enough." They broke apart and Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba went off to accept their gifts.


	11. A bet won

Ch.11 Party

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

(in the main hall)

"Okay dudes pay up" said Atem. Without a word Yugi, Tristan, and Joey all gave Atem two hundred dollars each.

"So, what are you going to do with it, partner?" asked Yugi after Joey and Tristan left to go dance with some of Kisara's cousins.

"Well I am thinking about spending It on-"

"Cards?" interrupted Yugi

"No, a nice dinner for two," said Atem

"Well I'd love to come," said Yugi immediately

"Not for you; for Tea," said Atem

"Oh so you two are gong out?" asked Yugi

"Well, we aren't going out, per say but-"

"What do you mean you're not going out, of coarse you're going out why do you think I gave you guys dance lesions?" said a voice behind them they turned and saw the newly married Seto Kaiba grinning at them.

"Sense when do you smile?" asked Yugi

"Sense I got engaged to the woman of my dreams" said Seto "And I plan to do it a lot more now that I'm married."

"Yeah man, high five," said Atem

Yugi watched as the two did a high five As if they'd been friends for years.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Seto Kaiba" asked Yugi "Is he in the closet, is he stashed away somewhere, where is he?"

Seto just laughed, got up and went to dance with his new wife.


	12. A wonderful surprize

Ch. 12 A wonderful surprise

(a few moths later)

"So I guess that wraps up this meeting. The deal will be written up and delivered to you in two weeks," said Seto. He had just finished a meeting to make several new Kaiba Land theme parks in China and the various C.E.O s where leaving the room and so was he. He was in the lobby when he got a call and (little did he know) that it would change his life forever. He pulled his cell phone out looked at it the caller ID and smiled "Hello love," said Seto answering the phone. "Seto," said Kisara in a voice that made Seto worry for her voice was different it sounded excited and nervous at the same time. "What's up" asked Seto "Seto I was going to wait tell you got home but I can't wait, Seto…I'M PREGNANT!!!" she shouted the last words. Seto stood there for a second registering what Kisara said then he took a deep breath and "OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT? OH MY GOD, YOUR, I MEAN YOU, AND I, AND AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" he was screaming, this was the best he ever felt. He was going to be a father. His outburst had caused several passers by to stop and stair. "Kisara are you sure?" asked Seto

"Yes I'm at the doctor's and he said something else Seto."

"What's that?"

"TWINS SETO, TWINS!!!" she shouted over the phone

"HOLEY FING CRAP. TWINS !?!" He shouted back overcome with joy "Meet me back at the mansion we have to tell Mokie he is going to be an uncle," said Seto his heart rate through the roof.

--at the mansion—

"Mokie we have something to tell you," said Seto

"Look Seto I know you disapprove of me dating Rebecca. But it's my life," said Mokuba defensively.

"No, no it's not Rebecca it's just I thought you might want to know you're going to be an Uncle," said Kisara.

"An uncle? You mean you and Seto and…" he was stammering and then his face lit up "I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE HOLY S,"

"It's going to be a long and loud nine months" said Seto. Kisara giggled.


	13. Two New Ones

Ch. 13 Generation

(Nine months later)

Seto sat in the emergency waiting room, nervous as all hell, Kisara was in there and he felt useless just sitting there while Kisara was in pain. He wanted to run through the hospital tell he found her, to kneel by her side and comfort her in her time of pain. He was hearing her scream every now and again and it was torture to hear her screaming and not be able to help her. Finally he heard he give on last, long, piercing scream and then a soft sound that sounded like crying. A doctor came out of the room with a smile on his face with out a word he moved aside and Seto entered and saw the most wonderful sight his eyes have ever beheld. Kisara was sitting n a hospital bed and there and in her arms where two new born babies. Tears filled Seto's eyes as he walked up to her bedside kneeled down beside her and looked at his two children. "Congratulations Mr. Kaiba you have a perfectly healthy little boy and girl," said the doctor. Seto nodded he was speechless, he was a dad "what shall we name them," asked Kisara in a tired voice.

Seto thought, the boy, he could see a bright future for him. he said "they deserve good strong names so what do you think of Alexander for the boy after the great Greek conqueror, and… " here Seto looked at the girl she was exceptionally beautiful even if she wasn't even three minutes old and she had a little bit of white fuzz on her head, he thought of his biological mother "and Andromeda for the girl?" asked Seto. "Alexander and Andromeda Kaiba… yes I love it," said Kisara.

"And I love you," said Seto and he leaned in and kissed Kisara and he knew he could face any future as long as he had his Wife his sun and his daughter

THE END


	14. Author's note

Why I did what I did

Hello everybody, Pretzel Boy here, and I'm here to tell you why I wrote The End of Hate is the Start of Love (E.H.S.L)

Well first off: I love Kaiba and Kisara and I have read a lot of Fan Fictions about them but they mostly end in tragedy or it's something spiritual and that just doesn't work for me. So I wrote E.H.S.L because; I wanted Kaiba to have a happy life. I am thinking about writing a sequel. I would like to say a big thank you to Dancers of the night, journey maker, anyone who I am forgetting, but mainly to my #1 fan Autumn angel 31 you guys rock. So I hope you enjoyed reading this, I know I enjoyed writing it, so comment and I'll be seeing you, Have a good one.


End file.
